


The Consort

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is oblivious to his looks,others however,are not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux is a beautiful man. Nearly everyone on the Finaliser agreed,with the exception of Thannison who didn't get what the big deal about Hux was and Kylo Ren who saw Hux as his annoying co worker.  
If you asked Mitaka (especially after a few glasses of brandy) he would go on about Hux's titian hair,his porcelain skin and piercing blue green eyes.  
If you asked Mitaka later on after even more brandy then he would slur a few works about Hux's ass that doesn't quit.  
Thankfully Hux was unaware of this and never thought about his looks. When asked about his appearance (a rare event for a General of the First Order) he would say he was average looking. However,as said before Hux never thought about his looks. It helped that when he was growing up Hux was the most awkward looking teenage boy you have ever seen. When he was 13 he shot up a foot over the course of a few months,had a bad case of acne,his voice broke constantly when speaking in class and he had what was deemed to have an"unfortunate" nose. Puberty was kind to Hux though as he eventually  
filled out,his skin cleared up,his voice deepened beautifully and his facial features evened out. Mitaka (who was his dorm mate in the Academy)said it was like Hux was visited by a kindly puberty fairy. 

Hux's classmates never acted on their new found lust for several reasons,the main one being that Hux was a crack sniper and up to recently any overtures that had been made to him had turned out to be a joke and Hux didn't like being the butt of a joke.

The second reason was that Commandant Hux, while distant to his son in the academy, was known to be fiercely loyal to Armitage and any advances ,if they turned out to be unwelcome, would have meant severe but subtle punishments.

Hux was never aware that his looks awoke more than the force in some of his fellow students and that was probably for the best as Hux was quiet shy about some things.

For years some of his staff pined for him and for years Hux had no idea about it.  
However eventually something had to change and this occured when Kylo Ren joined the Finaliser.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hux found out Kylo Ren was joining the Finaliser as his co-commander he was furious but knew better than to show it. At first he believed that Snoke did not trust his abilities but later on after discussing it with his father he realised it was more likely that Snoke wanted him to be the Tarkin to Kylo Rens Vader.

It still was a bitter pill to swallow but Hux was determined to put his best foot forward and not let anyone find out how much it affected him.

Thus, on the day of Kylo Rens arrival Hux made sure to have a garrison of Stormtroopers ready to be a honour guard and he even went so far as to wear his detested ceremonial uniform. Hux hated wearing that uniform as he believed it was impractical and made him look like an ass. (Mitaka loved it as when Hux took off the white cloak you got an amazing look at his ass but that was neither here nor there)

Their working relationship did not get off to the best start when Kylo Ren arrived two hours late and when he did show up he simply brushed Hux aside when Hux tried to introduce Ren to their officers.

Hux was annoyed not so much on his own behalf but because he was so protective of his staff.

Kylo Ren on the other hand couldn't be bothered to hide his disgust at being landed with dealing with another "legacy" as he barely gotten through the last three months of being stationed with a Tarkin. Thankfully no one had ever pointed out to Kylo he too would be considered a legacy and he never realised he too could have been considered a product of nepotism. 

When he first saw Hux standing waiting to greet him in a frankly over the top outfit all he could think was"that guy looks like such an ass"


	3. Chapter 3

Over time Hux and Ren came to an understanding.Hux would leave Ren alone to do his force training and Ren stopped making Hux's hat levitate when on the bridge. 

However Ren didn't get what the big deal about General Hux was until the day a few months later when the student engineers came to the Finalizer. Captain Phasma was going through the troop training schedules with him when Mitaka came running up to them and said to her " Phasma it's happening", Ren and Phasma looked at him in confusion(as much confusion as a mask could convey) until Phasma realised what he was on about and exclaimed "Is that today?! Are we going to miss it?! Ren come on you have to see this!" She didn't wait for his reply and turned around to follow Mitaka and Ren decided to follow them to see what the fuss was about. 

As they all headed to one of the conference rooms Phasma filled Kylo in "Lord Ren, every year Hux invites student engineers to display their work and every year there is a few of them who don't realise that the General is a genius and it's always worth seeing"They arrived at the conference hall and Ren noticed that along with the students there was a suspiciously high number of the bridge staff there.

Mitaka, noticing the confusion in Kylos stance added" The General thinks we are here to support the students, and don't get me wrong it's partially that, but it's even better to see some young Tarkin be put in his place" Before he could say anything more Hux was entered the room and all the staff (bar Kylo who was slouching against a wall and out of sight) jumped to attention.  
Hux immediately put them at ease and welcomed the students to the Finalizer. Kylo couldn't help but think as he listened to Hux drone on about engineering that he had never seen the General look so animated. When Hux's speech was over the students started presenting their final projects and it become obvious that some of the students had underestimated Hux's intelligence (Phasma explained to Kylo later on that it was a common occurrence as people got the wrong impression of Hux going by his age and looks). The first project was presented by one of the younger Tarkins ("they never learn" Phasma whispered to Mitaka) and Kylo noticed that he was nearly talking down to Hux when he was explaining the speed capabilities of the shuttle he had designed. Hux had not become the youngest General in the First Order by being a fool and Kylo watched with nearly a feeling of awe as Hux started questioning and then critiquing the younger mans work. Kylo had never seen someone's work being taken apart so painlessly and realised that Hux wasn't doing it to hurt the student but to get him to realise where had gone wrong and to correct it. As the students (and random bridge stuff) looked on in surprise Hux then rolled up his sleeves, took apart the working model and rebuilt it with higher capabilities while at the same time explaining to them how he was doing it.

Kilo looked on stupefied as he realised that Hux was actually a genius and not just an idiot son of some random Commandot that Kylo initially took him for.

Mitaka, who had seen this same reaction so many times before whispered to Ren" now you get it". Kylo nodded in agreement while watching Hux congratulate a teenage girl whose engineering skills had been up to his high standard.


	4. Chapter 4

It was while discussing a proposed attack on the Rebellion that it struck Hux that he and Kylo no longer argued constantly.It had been a long slow process and sadly numberous control panels had been destroyed in fits of force fed temper (to be honest though one time while alone Hux had lost his famous cool and threw a glass of brandy at a panel but really nobody needed to know that) but now thankfully they had a good working relationship.

However, it was only in a conference with his fellow Generals and Admirals that Hux realised they had become friends. Hux was in a middle of a presentation outlining the iron ore production in Hutt controlled space when General Tarkin (one of the Grand Moff's idiot relations) turned around to his colleague and remarked in a low voice "although Hux's talks are as boring as an ewoks political thoughts thankfully we have that face and that ass to admire". 

No-one was meant to over hear his comment and it normally would have gone unnoticed except that Kylo was right behind him.

Mikata told Phasma afterwards that if you ever want to silence a group of the First Order higher ups (who all famously loved the sound of their voices) just get Kylo Ren to activate his lightsaber in a room that no one had realised he was in.

Kylo proceeded to force choke the two generals and turned around to the shocked and silent assembly and declared "they know why they deserved that". He then proceeded to storm out of the room leaving Hux to declare the meeting over.

While Hux waited for the medics to come to review the patients he wondered what Kylo had heard(or sensed or read from their minds) to cause that reaction. He didn't have long to ponder it though as Mitaka had also heard the comments (and while privately agreeing with the fact that his General does have a fine ass he was genuinely insulted that others didn't enjoy the iron ore talk as Mitaka had) and was able to solve that mystery for Hux.

Hux went to the view point that Kylo was known to enjoy(and therefore was the quietest area on the ship as no Trooper wanted to have their date night ruined by Kylo Ren showing up) and wasn't surprised to see Kylo brooding there.  
"You don't have to protect me Kylo and definitely not in that way but thank you" Hux softly said. Kylo took off his helmet and then turned around to look Hux in the eyes and said "you are not just a pretty face....you are more than your looks and I don't appreciate your colleagues or anyone else who doesn't realise that"

Kylo the turned around to stare at the stars while Hux looked at him in shock.

Phasma who happened to look in as she was passing by saw the two of them and thought "huh...that's interesting"


	5. Chapter 5

Its Mitaka who next noticed that there was something.....different between Hux and Kylo. Mitaka was doing his daily mental "evaluation" of Hux ("hair...nice, face.....flawless,ass....a classical piece of work")when he realised he was not the only one giving Hux a subtle once over.However,from what he could gather it seemed like Lord Ren was more confused and looking at Hux like a puzzle he wanted to solve than wanting to jump his bones (and Mitaka knew what someone looked like when they wanted to jump Hux,thankfully it only happened the once and Phasma caught Mitaka before Hux noticed). 

Kylo was listening to Hux going through a mission report with some of his officers and was (now that Mitaka thought about it)shockingly backing Hux up. Likewise, Hux was not making snide comments about the force(which was his want to do when Ren annoyed him)but was respectfully listening to Kylo's contributions and even agreeing with him.

Mitaka was a good officer and one of the things that made him a good officer was he liked to work through puzzles and solve them. Kylo and Hux were now such a puzzle.He knew he was missing something,some part of the equation and it was only when the officers walked away did it all fall into place.

Mitaka watched as Kylo turnt around to Hux and made some comment to him.It was Hux's reaction that interested Mitaka though as Hux smiled and looked at Kylo in what could only be described a fond manner.

Mitaka who was watching Hux watching Kylo suddenly realised what he had missed and softly said "oh" to himself. (Thannison who was fondly and subtlety watching Mitaka heard him say "oh" and hoped everything was okay)


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Mitaka and Phasma were having lunch with some of the other officers when the new radar technician("Pat?Matt??" thought Mitaka)joined them. After a few minutes of listening to Matt go on and on about Ren(and his 8 pack abs) Thannison intrerupted by saying" you know Matt you are not the only one to have a man crush,or even just a crush on,Lord Ren".

The whole table went silent and when he realised everyone was looking at him in horror Thannison quickly clarified"Not me of course but the General follows Lord Ren around like a puppy"   
Before anyone could say a word Hux himself walked into the canteen and came over to their table.

Hux briefly wondered why everyone was looking at him in shock and why Matt the new guy looked like he was going to combust he was blushing so much but then decided it was probably Phasma hazing the new guy and Hux didn't have time to care about that.  
"Captain Phasma would you know where Lord Ren is,I need to review a project with him" asked Hux.Before Phasma had a chance to answer Matt piped up" General I heard Lord Ren say he was meeting up with the Knights of Ren and would be gone a few days" 

"Thank you Matt" replied Hux and then proceeded on his way but Mitaka couldn't help but notice that his General seemed disheartened by the news.

As soon as Hux was a safe distance away Thannison turned around to the table and exclaimed"Do you see what I mean?!the poor guy is mad about Ren and the worst thing is I don't think Hux even realises it!" 

Phasma and Mitaka shared a look as Thannison continued "for a genius, he's such a poor oblivious idiot when it comes to stuff like this".

The conversation continued on for a while but no one on the table noticed that Matt had said nothing as he was so lost in his own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was up. Hux didn't know what it was but something was definitely weird. Ren had disappeared to go meet up with the Knights of Ren without giving him any warning,Mitaka and Phasma were giving him looks when he talked about Ren,Snoke had summoned him to query how he felt about force users(like Hux could really tell the Supreme leader that besides Kylo they freaked him out) and Matt the new guy seemed to be following him around. It was all a bit.. odd.

Hux didn't know what it meant but he knew to trust his intuition and something was defiantly up.

However, without Ren there to annoy him or destroy his consoles it meant Hux could catch up with his reports. Which was a good thing. It's not like Hux missed Kylo at all. Or missed his stories.Or missed him frightening the hell out of General Tarkin at their last conference. Which wasn't funny at all(no matter what Mitaka said afterwards).

Hux sighed and decided that he was not going to get any work done thinking about Kylo. He gave Mitaka a nod to indicate he was in control for the rest of the shift and proceeded to his favourite look out point.It was one of the few places on the ship that he could go to just to think.

Hux knew he was missing something and he was so close to figuring it out when he was disturbed by the sound of someone starting to do repairs beside him. Hux looked around and saw Matt had taken apart the panel beside him. This was strange for one of two reasons.Firstly, there was no logs of repairs being required on that panel and secondly it seemed like everywhere Hux had gone recently Matt had arrived soon afterwards. However, Hux could deal with this situation as had he not gone through it before numberous times even with Mitaka?Matt was obviously in awe of his genius and leadership skills (Mitaka would have said it wasn't his leadership skills he was in awe of but Hux always was a bit clueless about somethings). Hux decided to put Matt at ease and asked him "Rader Techician, what repairs are you doing?"("it's always good to show an interest"thought Hux). Matt looked up at Hux and Hux was struck by his big brown eyes and truely hideous glasses. Thankfully before the silence got too awkward Matt replied "There was a problem with the tracking unit" which Hux thought was very strange as to his knowledge there was no such units in that particular model of control panel. As he was about to query the apparent upgrade in the unit with Matt,Mitaka came in and said "General Hux,I apologise for interrupting you but I thought you would like to know we have just received word from Commondant Hux that he will be joining us at 0800 hours tomorrow" "oh yes of course and thank you Mitaka. I have been telling Commondant Hux about Lord Ren and he was hoping to meet him but unfortunately I don't know when Lord Ren is due to be back." General Hux and Mitaka walked out of the room discussing Hux seniors impending visit as Matt tried finishing the repair work.If anyone was listening to Matt they would have heard him mumble"his father....tomorrow...I'll be meeting his father".Thankfully no one was there to hear him ramble to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Commandent Hux was 30 years older than his son and at least twice as scary.To this day senior officers quaked at the thought of one of his lectures and he was known to be a formidable and unforgiving man. The only piece of softness in Hux Senior was his love and devotion for his son.

By nature not a demonstrative man, nevertheless Hux knew his father loved him. This quiet support was invaluable for Hux who was a man surrounded by colleagues whose only chance for advancement was generally by stepping into dead mans shoes.

Normally , for the arrival of such a high profile guest Hux would have had arranged for a guard of honour and a military reception but for his father he simply walked down to the landing bay to greet him.

It was quite sweet to see father and son salute each other and then give a quick hug of acknowledgement(until you remembered that between the two of them they could give orders to wipe out several planets).

Mitaka,who was watching the Hux's reunion with fond amusement,was suddenly distracted by an unknown officer approach them. Mitaka had never seen the man before and he definitely would have remembered him if he had.The mystery man was taller than Armitage,with beautiful soft brown eyes and (Mitaka checked when he turned around) possibly a greater ass than Hux Jnr.

Mitaka was mentally going through his list of Officers to figure out who this man could be when Armitage turned around to him and said "Ah Lord Ren,I see you have returned from your travels. I want to introduce you to Commandant Hux. Father,this is Lord Ren my co-commandent" Kylo smartly saluted the Commandent who immediately said" Really Lord Ren there is no need for such formalities, I feel like I already know you,Armitage had told me so much about you" "Then please Commandent call me Kylo""If that's the case Kylo please call me Brendon" replied the Commandent. Mitaka's previous feeling of fond amusement turned to a state of shock when he watched Lord Ren (aka The Jedi Killer) and Commandent Hux (aka the scariest man in the Unknown regions) walk towards the bridge while General Hux followed behind them with a small smile on his face. It was such a slight thing that if you didn't know Hux well it would have been missed but Mitaka had spent years studying Hux. "Oh my god" thought Mitaka"the Commandent isn't here to review troop formations but really just to be introduced to Ren". With that in mind Mitaka did what was possibly the only sane thing to do and went to the officers bar to drown his sorrows.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days later and Phasma,Thannison and Mitaka were enjoying an after shift drink or two in the Officers lounge. If anyone was to ask they were there merely for a catch up and by no means were they there trying to overhear Brendon's conversion with Kylo. They would have been shocked at the very suggestion. Therefore,it just happened to be a huge coincidence that they were sitting in the booth beside Kylo's.(It explains a lot when you remember that the First orders entertainment industry was the worst in the galaxy.It was so bad that General Hux's speeches were a highlight of the tv viewings.That was not great for entainment but it did mean a generation of First Order gay men always had a thing for tall,ginger haired milatary men).

Phasma and Co quietly listened as Brendon took a sip of brandy and said to Kylo"Kylo,son, I have really enjoy getting to know you the last few days but there is something I have to say to you. If anyone ,no matter who they are,ever hurts my boy I will hunt them down and kill them".

Kylo nodded and replied "Sir, if anyone ever tries to hurt Armitage I will destroy them myself". With that cleared up Kylo and Hux Snr then spent the rest of the evening having a pleasant conversation about Hux's time working with Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin.

Hidden in their booth Thannison turned around to Phasma and Mitaka and quietly said "For a moment there I thought Ren was going to get out his lightsaber" "No" said Phasma "they are both on the same side, Hux comes first for both of them now"


	10. Chapter 10

Hux was on the night shift in the bridge and sighed to himself. Since his dad had returned to the academy a few days ago he had found it hard to focus and he kept replaying their last conversation. Before he left,Commandant Hux had taken him aside, hugged him and said so softly that only Hux could hear "Armitage,whatever you do know you will always have my support". Hux didn't know was it the lack of protocol of the hug(some of the stormtroppers saw it!) or what his father said but Hux felt uneasy.

It didn't help that Snoke kept on calling him in to have one on one conversations.Usually, Kylo and Hux would have a review with Snoke every month or so but in the last few weeks Snoke had requested his presence on a daily basis. Some of the questions Snoke asked were of a personal nature and with all his intelligence Hux didn't know what to make of the situation.

He signed again and turned around to see Kylo from the corner of his eye. Hux had accepted the the nature of his feelings for Kylo had changed and he now couldn't imagine being without him. However, Hux couldn't see what Kylo would ever see in Hux for what was he but only a military man.  
Kylo, for all his infamous tantrums, was a force user of immense power, a gifted soldier,had an surprisingly vast knowledge of diplomacy, got on with the notoriously fussy Commandent and managed to make Hux laugh. Hux didn't know what he could offer Kylo or why Kylo would ever feel the same way about Hux.

Across the bridge Kylo heard Hux sigh and looked at him from the corner of his eye(mask). He hoped Hux was okay and feared he missed his fathers company.Kylo knew he would never be good enough for Hux for what was he besides a force using brat compared to Hux's intelligence,drive and most of all that lovely but rarely seen smile. Kylo laughed to himself at the thought of what happened the last time Hux graced him with a smile. Poor Mitaka who by chance had happened to be walking by Hux, got dazzled by the full force of the smile and walked straight into a pillar. Kylo would have made fun of Mitaka but feared he understood his reaction to Hux only too well. Kylo knew he would never be good enough for his General but he only wanted Hux to be happy and hopefully he could be around to see it.

Phasma, who was also on duty rolled her eyes at Hux's sighes and Kylo's moodiness and decided there and then that something had to be done about all this pining.


	11. Chapter 11

Hux was woken by the sound of his data pad and realised it was the especially loud alarm that he had set for messages from Snoke. He quickly reviewed the incoming correspondence and his eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw that Snoke was requesting (demanding) a meeting in person and for Hux to bring,amongst other things, evening dress.

Hux didn't know what to make of that but quickly got up and prepared his bag. As he was packing his formal uniform his eyes were caught by Millicent stretching and he frowned at the thought of leaving her for a few days. He knew Phasma or Mitaka wouldn't mind checking in on her but this time he had a better idea.

Kylo was having the most beautiful dream featuring Hux when he was awoken by a strange sound. He looked around in confusion until he realised the nosie was the chime of his door bell. He had never heard it before as most people on the ship avoided distrubing him in his sanctuary. He checked the security screen and was shocked to see his General at his door holding some sort of container. 

Kylo had had dreams that started this way so decided it was best to see how he could assist Hux. He opened the door only realising afterwards that he had forgotten to put on his mask and that this was the first time Hux had ever seen him.

Hux startled at the sight of Kylo's bare face and looked down blushing at the container he was carrying.He had never gotten used to how handsome Kylo was.

Both of them alternated blushing and looking at each other and it would have gone on quite some times except Millicent made her presence now(for it was she in Hux's container). Hux unnessarily cleared his throat and said 'Kylo, I'm sorry for disturbing you but can I come in?''Of course Hux come in'

(Thannison,who had lost a coin toss and thus had the room beside Kylo's had been woken up by this, saw it was Hux calling to Kylo at 3:30 in the morning and just thought 'finally' and went back to sleep.)

Kylo closed the door behind Hux who was taken the opportunity to look around Kylo's quarters.He turned to Kylo,smiled softly and said 'I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience Lord Ren but I have summoned by Snoke and I was wondering could you keep an eye on Millicent' 'Millicent?' queried Kylo,his heart breaking at the throught of having to protect Hux's girlfriend 'Millicent' replied Hux taking his pride and joy out of her pet carrier to show Kylo.

Kylo looked at Hux petting Millicent and realised he would do anything for this man.

'Don't worry Hux it would be my honour to mind Millicent' said Kylo and Hux passed her to Kylo so that they could get acquainted. Hux and Kylo then spent the next while petting Millicent and sneaking glances at each other until Hux was called to let him know his ship was ready for departure.

'I have to go now Kylo but I'll let you know if I'll be gone more than four standard days'' it's fine Hux I'll take good care of Millicent and the Finalizer' Hux took the opportunity to kiss Millicent on her ginger head and said farewell to Kylo.

Now that Hux had gone Kylo realised his room was coldier and emptier without Hux's presence.'Don't worry Millicent he will back safe and sound in no time' said Kylo reassuringly but he was only trying to reassure himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux came back from his trip to Snokes citadel more confused than ever(not that his face would ever reveal that). The only other times he had been called there it was for a meeting of the First Order Generals or something similar.

This time however,it was only Snoke and him there. It was very strange making conversation with the Supreme leader over black tie dinners when they were they only two there and Hux wasn't sure what to make of it.

Thankfully he was now back in his beloved Finalizer and his first port of call was to see how Millicent was. He knocked on Kylo's door and was surprised that he wasn't there and decided to make his way to the bridge.

Once there he was greeted by the sight of Kylo standing on the command deck stroking Millicent(who was wearing a little replica of Hux's Generals cap). Neither of them noticed Hux so he was able to enjoy just taking it in for a minute or two.

Mitaka was the first to realise his General has arrived back and quickly said "General Hux on deck" so the rest of the staff rose to greet him accordingly.

Hux smiled and said "At ease" so they could go back to work and walked over to greet Kylo and Millicent.

He gave Millicent a little stroke under her chin and quietly asked "did she give you any trouble Lord Ren","No General it was my pleasure to mind her" "I like her regulation cap but she's not wearing it in a regulation fashion" joked Hux as he leaned down to pat Millicent again. He looked up at Kylo and smiled and said" It's good to be back home, I missed you both"

Thankfully, Kylo was wearing his helmet or else everyone would have seen him blushing at this and he mumbled something that sounded like "we missed you too". 

Phasma, who was watching the reunion from her post on the bridge, gave a little smile at the sight of it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few days after Hux's return and everyone on the Finalizer was in a good mood. Hux was happy as he was back with his beloved Millicent(and although he wouldn't admit it his beloved Kylo), Kylo was happy as Hux had returned to him and Millicent was happy as now she had two Dad's to dote on her.

Their tranquility was disturbed by a call to join Snoke for a conference and neither of them was too concerned thinking that Snoke wanted an update on one of their many tasks.

"My apprentice, my General thank you for reacting to my summons" ('huh'thought Hux 'my General?!')

"You may have noticed I have had something on my mind recently" said Snoke "I have given this great thought and I know you will both agree it is the best way to move forward the First Order"

Kylo and Hux said nothing waiting for Snoke to continue " I have decided that like the Empire it would be best for the First Order to be lead by a strong force user. However, unlike Palpaltine the First Order would be best served if the new Emperor had a beautiful and intelligent consort by his side and that's where you come in General Hux"

Hux stood at attention and waited for Snoke to explain his future role.

"You Hux,Armitage, will be the Emperors consort and the public face for one of the greatest, if not the greatest, force users of all time"

Hux stole a glance at Kylo to see how he was reacting to their future union and felt Kylo's subtle but warm force presence take his hand in reassurance.

"I'm been watching you for years General and now is the time for you to fulfill your duty and be my Consort" announced Snoke

Hux blinked several times in confusion and said "Supreme Leader just so we are all clear you want me ..to be the Emperors consort" " Of course Armitage, you will be my Consort to me being your Emperor,whatever else could I have meant?I see you are in shock with the delight but don't let it affect your duties as a General, General Tarkin will be taking over your duties shortly so you can arrange to join me"

As Snoke rambled on outlining his plans all Hux could think was "not a chance in hell" and all Kylo could think was "not him,I'll destroy the first order before Snoke could touch him"


	14. Chapter 14

Snoke finished the conference with a cheery "And General Tarkins ship will bring you to the Citadel for the wedding after it leaves him to the Finalizer to take over command so I will see you in a few days"

Hux and Kylo left the conference room in a state of shock and Hux decided he needed a stiff drink.

Kylo,who hadn't said a word the entire conference, stood sadly looking at Hux march away until Hux realised he wasn't following him."Come on Kylo,I need you"said Hux turning around and grabbing him by his hand to bring Kylo along with him and he didn't let go until they were both safely in Hux's room.

As soon as the doors closed Hux fell into Kylo's arms. Kylo held him tightly to his chest and just hugged him.

Hux could have stayed like that forever but knew he had work to do."Kylo I need people I can trust,could you summon Phasma, Mitaka and Thannison here?"

Mitaka, who was working on the bridge, was surprised to see Kylo's request but quickly joined Phasma and Mitaka and went to Hux's quarters.

" I am sorry for the short notice but I need your help and I know I can trust you all"said Hux when they had all sat around his large table. Hux took a moment to look at them all individually before he continued "Snoke has just advised me that I am to be his consort" 

This was met by a stunned silence until Mitaka broke in by saying "I'm sorry General did you say his consort?and not maybe someone else's??" Thannison, who was sitting beside Kylo, would swear afterwards he could feel the tension go up a few notches at that.

"No Mitaka I have been given the honour of being Snokes consort and General Tarkin is to relieve me of my duties in a few days and I am to join Snoke." 

Again,this remark was met with a moment of silence until Hux remarked,almost to himself," and I have no idea why he thinks I will make a good companion"

"Well that bit's simple Hux" said Thannison "you are really rather handsome" Hux looked shocked at this but Thannison continued "Hux,I never got the whole appeal but a lot of people find you very attractive"

Phasma nodded and Mitaka blushed and said" I'm sorry Hux but Thannison is right you are gorgeous" (' i never said gorgeous' thought Thannison )

"What are you going to do Hux?"asked Phasma. " I don't know Phas but I cannot marry Snoke" Hux looked at Kylo as he said that. He sighed and continued "I think I'm going to have to talk to Dad, excuse me" and left the room to contact his father.

Phasma turned to Kylo, who to her surprise had picked up and started patting Millicent automatically and asked"Lord Ren,can you kill him" before he could reply Mitaka said" No Phasma, I don't care if none of us want him to go to Snoke,I won't let you kill Hux!"

" she meant kill Snoke you horny moran" said Thannison "right Phasma?" " Right Thannison, what the hell Mitaka?!"

Mitaka blushed and said" sorry Phasma, I wasn't thinking" " damn right you weren't thinking" Phasma turned back to Kylo "so Lord Ren can you kill Snoke?" "It looks like I will have to" replied Kylo.

Thannison looked around at them all and said "ok that's good to to know but I've known Hux the longest.  
When it comes to plans and strategies let him think about it and let him talk to his dad, they are the two most devious people I have ever meet and I bet you anything they are coming up with a fool proof plan as we speak"


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit son, I have no idea how you will get out of this" said Brendon. "You actually might have to marry the horny old fool" 

Both Hux's shuddered at the thought of that and went back to focusing on finding a solution. Thankfully a few years ago Hux had put in an unhackable secure line to his father so they did not have to worry about anyone listening to them bouncing ideas back and forth about their leader.

"I should have listened to your mother and killed him years ago" lamented Brendon "but there is no point focusing on past mistakes"

"Yes,Mum never liked him but she generally didn't trust any of the other force users"agreed Hux and then sighed at the thought of his own force user. " I don't want to ask Kylo to kill Snoke,he is his master after all and I don't know how it would affect him" Brendon nodded in agreement, having had experience with force users with his father in law "Snoke hardly knows who Grandfather was would he?" Asked Hux as the thought struck him. "No,your Grandfather covered his tracks too well and who in a million years would ever believe that a serving girl was the daughter of Emperor Palpatine?!"

The two of them sighed again at the thought of Armitages mother who had the cunning of Palpatine and who had always been the smartest of all of them.Hux knew if she had been around she would have figured out a fool proof plan to get him out of his predicament.

 

"If you want to stay with the First Order you will have to become Snokes consort "reasoned Brendon "but so you want to stay? You could always go to one of Palpatines bolt holes,no one would find you and Kylo would keep you safe if needed"

"Snoke will have spies watching me on the ship and that fool of a Tarkin will be here in 5 days" said Hux in annoyance "but I think I have a way around that if you can buy me some time with Tarkin"

"Consider it done Armitage, but if you change your mind remember Snoke is old and a smart consort would know how to work that to his advantage...." Armitage scowled at his fathers suggestion and ended the call. He had no time to waste and plans to implement but most importantly he had a Kylo to comfort.


	16. Chapter 16

Hux walked into his room and stopped at the sight that greeted him.Kylo had fallen asleep on Hux's bed while cuddling Millicent. 

Millicent looked up to Hux from Kylo's arms and Hux realised he would do anything to keep them safe. He sat down beside Kylo and frowned as he quickly went though plans, discarding the ones that Kylo would possibly be hurt.

What people didn't realise about Hux is that all he wanted to do in life was to keep his loved ones safe. For years that had meant his parents and then his friends from the academy and now Kylo had joined that group.

Hux sat deep in thought for a few hours and finally decided on a course of action. Mind made up he kissed the top of Kylo's head and quietly made his way to his personal shuttle. Hux left the Finalizer with no fanfare and before anyone on the Command desk realised he was gone. When he had gone a sufficient distance from his beloved flagship he sent a message to Thannsion to advise him of his resignation.

It broke Hux's heart to give up his position but he knew he could not be a General and Snoke's consort and this was his decision.

After a few hours of deep space travel he arrived at his destination. Hux walked out of his shuttle and looked up at Snokes citadel, he took a deep breath and went in to join his soon to be husband.


	17. Chapter 17

Phasma,Mitaka and Thannison were on the bridge covering the night watch and were busy (and quietly)debating the pro's and con's of firing on Tarkins ship, which was expected to arrive the next day to collect Hux.

"All I'm saying is that the Finalizer has all this fire power and it's going to waste" Phasma reasoned. "If we fire on Tarkin we will be done for treason and anyway you know Hux is working on his plan" replied Mitaka, whose belief in Hux was almost as great as his love of Hux's ass.

Thannison,who was about to support Mitakas side of the argument(in the hope of someday getting Mitakas ass), was distracted by the chime of an incoming emergency message.   
He quickly logged onto his console and his face dropped as he read Hux's resignation.

"Guys, you need to read this and someone needs to wake up Lord Ren...."

 

Kylo,who was having the most wonderful dream involving himself, Hux and cream was rudely awakened by the sound of Phasma overriding his security.

"I'm sorry Kylo but Hux is gone" "But Tarkin isn't here yet to collect him"Phasma looked sadly down at Kylo and replied "no, Hux went to Snoke by himself"

Phasma flinched,expecting the last thing she would ever hear to be Kylo's lightsaber, but instead was surprised to hear Kylo call Millicent over to pat her absentmindedly .

"Ok, so he has gone to Snoke,he must have a plan" said Kylo."You know what he's like he would never leave Millicent without good reason". "Kylo, he might want to be Snokes consort to save us"

Kylo nodded thoughtfully and said "Well then I will have to destroy Snoke"


	18. Chapter 18

Stormtropper SH178 had been assigned to the citadel over two years ago as a result of annoying someone,somewhere. It was possibly the worse assignment in the entire galaxy as there was no one to talk to bar the occasional Knight of Ren and Snoke,neither of whom could be called a master of coversation.

SH178 was just thinking (not for the first time) would it be worth shooting himself in the foot when the door bell rang.

SH178 was shocked for a number of reasons,the main one being he hadn't even known there was a door bell.

When SH178 checked the security feed he was even more baffled as who was there but General Hux who looked like he had walked out of a particular niche but interesting holoporn and straight into this lonely stormtroppers life.

SH178 scrambled to override the security for Hux, who then greeted him with a dazzling smile.

"Could you take me to my darling Snoke"asked Hux to the now heartbroken stormtropper.

SH178 sadly brought Hux into Snokes audience chamber but cheered up at the thought that he could watch whatever happened next on the security feed. 

Previously he would have felt bad for being such a voyeur but that was before two years of only having Snoke for company and Supreme leader or not,that guy was a dick.


	19. Chapter 19

At the same time Hux was bringing some much needed excitement into Snokes (and SH178's) lives,across the universe Chief Petty Officer Unamo had drawn the short straw and had to deal with the saddest but most dangerous task on the Finalizer.  
She took a breath,knocked and without waiting for a reply (since he never bothered to reply anymore)entered General Hux's quarters.The 'He' in question was a 6 foot plus tall,built like a Greek God force user who at the moment was probably the most pathetic thing in existence. After Hux had left Ren had taken over his quarters,made a nest on his bed and had spent the last few days watching pathetic romantic comedies while telling Millicent she was the only one who understood his pain and eating bucketloads of ice cream.  
Unamo respectfully waited for Ren to notice her(the crew had found out quickly it didn't do to startle a love lorn force user)and when Ren finally acknowledged her she softly said "Lord Ren,we thought you would want to know that General Tarkin has arrived to take over command of the Finalizer".  
Ren thankfully did not attack her with force lightning as she had feared but merely muttered to himself"what does it even matter he has left me", at this Millicent gave an annoyed hiss and Ren clarified "sorry Millie I meant left us".  
Ren turned to look at Unamo with large,sad,Bambi eyes and asked "Do I have to meet Tarkin?"Unamo took in his trembling lip and replied without thinking "no it's ok pet you stay here"  
When she realised what she had called him Unamo braced herself for instant death but thankfully Ren let it pass and graciously offered her some ice cream.  
Unamo, who had dealt with the fallout of numerous friends teenage crushes in the Academy (Aka mostly Mitaka)knew exactly what to do. She sat down,grabbed a blanket and the ice cream and for the next few hours kept Ren company while he watched more sappy movies.


	20. Chapter 20

Phasma realised as she was preparing for General Tarkins ship to arrive that not one of the senior command were in the hanger waiting to welcome their new commander.  
It was obvious that no one wanted a new commander but it wouldn't do to insult the man on his first day so she asked her second in command to keep an eye on things as she went to round up Mitaka and the rest of the crew. However not one of them answered their summons and she decided to check were they by any chance with Lord Ren.  
Previously any time she had gone to Rens quarters she had been aware of the silence of him deep in mediation but this time she was greeted by the sound of a party in full swing. Not bothering to knock she entered his quarters and was shocked at the sight in front of her.

Mitaka was doing body shots off Thannison and some of the other officers were doing keg stands while in the corner Unamo was comforting a drunken Lord Ren.  
Unknowst to Phasma but what had started off as Unamo and Kylo wallowing over the men they loved while eating their weight in ice cream had turned into an epic drinking session with more and more of the senior command joining them over the course of the day. It had turned into the Finalizers first (and only) epic rager of a party and sadly Phasma had to be the one to break it up(and also go down in legend as the worst buzzkill of all time). She unplugged the sound system ("where the hell did this come from?!") and whistled to get their attention.

"Okay General Tarkin is arriving in 1 hour,that gives you all time to have a shower,drink a load of coffee and make yourself presentable for inspection on the hanger do I make myself clear?!" "Yes Captain Phasma" mumbered all the officers who had all sobered up at the thought of meeting their new boss.

She watched as they quickly exited Rens quarters and then turned around to realise the Kylo was still sitting in the corner staring sadly into his drink. Phasma was famous for being a hard ass but even she couldn't help feeling her heart break in sympathy when Kylo said" He left me Phas,he's the only person I have ever loved and he left me"

"It's okay Kylo it will all work out in the end don't you worry"she replied hoping to reassure the heart broken Knight.

Kylo stood up and said "Come on we better go and greet this Tarkin guy". He looked around for his helmet and when he realised Millicent was sleeping in it he decided not to disturb her. He strode out into the corridor without waiting to see if Phasma was following him or not.Phamsa hurried to catch up and the closer they got to the hanger the more she could feel Kylo's anger. Was it the thought of meeting Hux's replacement or the thought of Hux himself she didn't know but realised she didn't want to ask and risk the wrath of the angry man. As she was such a practical person she had always found it hard to accept the reality of force users, nearly seeing it as magic tricks ,but now walking beside Lord Ren with the atmosphere of the dark force surrounding him she accepted she had underestimated him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vellione for the "scowling gingerbread" I had to use it!

Mitaka realised with horror he was unfortunately the first and only senior officer there to greet their new commander General Tarkin.

Miraka somehow managed in his tipsy state to salute Tarkin as he entered the Finalizer.

"Mitaka my old dog breath how are you getting on?!" Mitaka remembered why he detested Tarkin in the Academy but before giving him a chance to reply Tarkin continued on"And I hear that that scowling gingerbread Hux is lying back and thinking of the Empire as Snoke gives him a good seeing to" Tarkin then continued mumbling to himself "I wouldn't have minded having Hux lie back and think of the empire because of me"

"Anyway,where are the rest of my new officers?Trying to get things in order before the big dog arrives I imagine" thankfully before Mitaka could attempt to reply to this Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma walked into the docking bay which drew Tarkins attention from him. To be honest Phasma walked in while Kylo stormed in like an avenging angel (although in Mitakas opinion the effect was ruined by all the ginger fur on Kylo's cloak from cuddingly Millicent).

However, Tarkin didn't notice this and seemed stunned by the sight of the bare faced force user but Mitaka couldn't blame him as the feeling of power in the air was like thunder and a wise man would know when to say nothing.

Tarkin then proceeded to show them all that he wasn't a particularly wise or asute man when he dropped onto one knee in front of Kylo and whilst grabbing his hand asked "And whom is this the most fragrant flower of the desert? Do my eyes deceive me or have your walked out of my dreams and into my life?"

"Ehh.... what?" replied Kylo who was now not so much angry as confused as in his life he had never received a welcome like this.

"My apologises my turtle dove but the sight of such beauty stole away my manners,I am General Tarkin commander of this vessal and your dedicated humble servant"  
"ehhh..... what" said Kylo again who was only getting more confused at the onslaught of compliments from the General who was now kissing his hand.  
"Such beauty!such a fine delicate hand!"("what the fuck" whispered Mitaka to Phasma)  
"General Tarkin" Phasma said interrupting Tarkins monologue of the softness of Kylo's hands" May I introduce Lord Kylo Ren,Leader of the Knights of Ren"  
"So we have meet before, sadly your beautiful face was covered by that mask,here take my hand and come with me to my quarters where we can discuss your beauty over dinner" and with that Tarkin lead a completely bemused Kylo away.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Phasma"I think I need another drink"replied Mitaka and with that they went to the Officers mess.


	22. Chapter 22

Across the universe,Stormtrooper SH178 was taking back everything he had ever said,thought,tweeted and occasionally blogged about working in the Citadel. It wasn't the arsehole of space he had always claimed it to be,it was actually the greatest place in existence and he loved everything about it. This change could be explained by the fact he was currently watching the security footage of Hux (or as he used to call him that hot ginger twink I want to tap) doing what could only be described as the slowest but sexiest striptease for Snoke(and of course SH178).

"Snoke,darling I cannot believe you returned my feelings after all these years."said Hux as he started to slowly take off one of his gloves ("ohhhh yeah" thought SH178).

"Ehhhh what" replied Snoke who seemed to be memorised by Hux pulling his other glove off with his teeth. "Oh Snoke, I never in a million years thought you would be ever interested in me,what could I ever offer to you,my Supreme leader,my liege" Hux said whilst looking up at Snoke with his big green eyes.  
SH178 had plenty of dreams that had started like that and he had a pretty good idea what Hux could offer Snoke but Snoke seemed to have been shocked into silence.  
"My darling Snoke,I hope it's not too forward of me but why wait for the ceremony for me to become your consort?" ( "niceeeee" thought SH178 as he pressed record on the footage)  
"Why not have the ceremony today,with just the two of us?"continued Hux ("oh I thought he meant.....never mind")  
Snoke thought about it for a second and replied "Hux, I have watched you with interest for years,from the time you entered the academy to when you blossomed into being my favourite General,I think it's time we celebrated that flowering don't you?" "Oh My Liege, what a lovely surprise that for years you have been watching me in that way,and not at all inappropriate!"  
"Then we agree, now take off your clothes and....." sadly for Snoke the rest of his completely sexy and not at all creepy instructions were interrupted by Hux announcing "not until after the ceremony,I've kept myself pure for years dreaming of this day surely you don't mind waiting do you my darling Snoke?"

There was a tense silence until Snoke said "it will have to wait then,I suppose I will have to respect your funny little ways. Actually there is a stormtropper here who is ordained so he can perform the ceremony now" ("Shit" thought SH178"that's me!)


	23. Chapter 23

When Kylo was young his worst nightmare was anything bad happening to his family. When he was a teenager his worst nightmare was dying a virgin. He realised now that his worst nightmare was actually having to watch the love of his life get married to his master and the footage of the ceremony to be projected onto the wall of the Officers mess of the Finalizer.

He watched in silence as an ordained trooper conducted the ceremony.  
" We are gathered here today to join this man (at which point he nodded to Hux) and this .....Supreme Leader in the bonds of matrimony.If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
After a minutes awkward pause the trooper continued "Anyone at all. If there is any reason at all, don't be shy,it's better to say it now than to regret it for the rest of you life....." but Snoke,Hux and the two Knights of Ren who were acting as witnesses said nothing.

"Okay.... well since that's settled,with the power vested in me by the First Order, I now pronounce you Supreme Leader and his Consort. You may kiss the" at which point the screen went black. For once it wasn't as a result of Kylo throwing a force tantrum but surprisingly a tipsy Mitaka who declared "Fuck this shit,if you think I'm going to watch Hux of all people kiss that thing you can fuck off!"  
"Come on Mitaka,lets get you to bed" suggested Thannison kindly and then proceeded to help him to his room.

Since Mitaka had broken the cable of the projector when he pulled it out the rest of the officers went to the canteen to watch the end of the ceremony.

That left Phasma and Kylo alone in the mess with only a bartender for company. They went back to sadly drinking in silence and it was only after some time had passed that Phasma ventured to say "Hux looked handsome"."He always does" replied Kylo"but he looked regal today". With that he summoned the bartender over for another round so as to continue drowning his sorrows.  
"Kylo, I know it looks bad but I know Hux and he always has a plan,maybe this is one"said Phasma in her own comforting way.  
Before Kylo had a chance to reply they were interrupted by Tarkin who had entered the mess.  
"Captain Phasma, good to see you"(''Sir' replied Phasma)" and Kylo,may I say you are looked as radiant as ever"  
Only Phasmas intense training stopped her snorting at that since right now Kylo looked as radiant as a Hutt.  
However, she started to feel concerned the more she watched as Tarkin continued to compliment and lavish attention on Kylo. After all, Kylo wouldn't be the first person to rebound badly and he wouldn't be the last.  
Eventually she could take no more and politely interrupted Tarkin while he was proclaiming how beautiful Kylo's eyes were("velvet brown,the colour of home and rich chocolate,intoxicating in its depth!") "Excuse me Sirs, I have to go feed Millicent".Before she had a chance to go Kylo jumped up and said"No, stay here Phasma I'll deal with that"and with that he left the mess.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave" Tarkin murmured as Kylo stormed off.He then turned to Phasma and declared  
"Phasma, this wedding of Hux's has given me ideas,I think it's time that I settle down." "With who?"questioned Phasma "Why,with the grandson of Darth Vader of course " replied Tarkin and with that he proclaimed a toast "To true love!" "to true love"Phasma acknowledged thoughtfully.


	24. Chapter 24

"To true love" toasted a drunk Knight of Ren, which was the first and last speech after the ceremony.  
Hux had insisted they all celebrate the marriage with a champagne toast for good luck and he had been incredibly generous in the amount of champagne given out to the Knights and random stormtroopers.  
"It's almost like the General wants to get us drunk!" remarked the other Knight but no one heard him as he was talking to a statue.  
Hux happily provided them all with more drink to toast the joyeous occasion and would have stayed there drinking all night except his new groom signalled his displeasure(by subtlety force turning the lights on and off a few times) and when that didn't work ,he shouted "LEAVE US".  
When the wellwishers had cleared out,Snoke turned to Hux and said"Now is the time to finalise our wedding", to which Hux innocently replied"What do you mean my Lord?the contract has been finalised as the paperwork has gone through"

Snoke raised his hand as to strike Hux but changed his mind half way through and trailed his finger down Hux's face " I mean the physical act.You are to give yourself to me" 

"Come, to the bedroom now, there will be no more delays" and with that Snoke grabbed Hux's arm and pulled him into the bedroom.Hux stumbled and managed to stop himself from falling but couldn't stop the shock from showing on his face before his iron control kicked in.

Snoke threw him on the bed and coldly said "I have waited long enough for this.From now on your only role is to be my plaything.Forget being a General or an engineer or whatever you fooled yourself in thinking you were. Your only job now is to be my whore. Do you understand?"  
This was greeted by Hux's silence which seemed to infuriate Snoke more "It would be a shame if anything happened to your little cat or any of your staff....however accidents do happen in space"

Hux slowly nodded.

"Good, we understand each other. Now take off your clothes" demanded Snoke


End file.
